Savoir
by Helena Granger
Summary: Ele deveria saber quem todas aquelas pessoas eram. Pareciam importantes, ele parecia importante, mas não se lembrava. Por mais que tentasse e se esforçasse, não se lembrava. Fic HHr. ATUALIZADA.
1. Comum

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, Tudo é da Tia JK, o que é uma pena, adoraria ver Harry e Hermione juntos.

Toda o Canon está intacto, exceto o epílogo. A fic se encontra quando Harry , Ron e Hermione tem 21 anos, nenhum está casado ainda, mas namoram. Os empregos ditos por Jk permaneceram também.

O nome da fic é francês e significa saber. Faz alusão ao fato de Harry não conhecer mais ninguém, não sabem quem todo mundo é.

**Savoir**

_Ele deveria saber quem todas aquelas pessoas eram. Pareciam importantes, ele parecia importante, mas não se lembrava. Por mais que tentasse e se esforçasse, não se lembrava._

* * *

A cabeça lhe doía mais que tudo e quanto abriu os olhos, não soube onde estava. Seus olhos estavam embaçados e a esmo os espremia para tentar enxergar melhor, ele, contudo, não conseguia falar, a voz não lhe chegava à garganta. Então sentiu.

Sobre sua mão estava outra mão, e uma cabeça repousava na cama em que estava deitado. Ele se assustou e talvez o movimento do seu corpo tenha acordado a pessoa que estava perto de si, porque ela se levantou em sinal de alarme. Ele olhou ao redor e o quarto era de um branco infernal, com alguns tons de azul, a cama era de ferro e a julgar pelos vidros e artefatos que tinha ao redor ele constatou que só podia estar em um Hospital.

A dona da mão sobre a sua, o olhava muito ansiosa e ele percebeu que ela tinha olheiras profundas.

_Que bom que acordou. – Ela lhe disse, sorrindo. E seu polegar estava fazendo pequenos círculos em volta das costas da mão dele. Ele a fitou em choque porque nunca a havia visto na vida e ela estava a colocar as mãos nele e dormir com a cabeça em sua cama como se fosse natural.

_Algum problema, Harry?- Ela chamou. Ele sentou-se na cama e mal conseguia respirar, estava muito nervoso. Ela lhe entregou um pequeno objeto de ferro e ele viu que eram óculos e quando os colocou no rosto, as cores se tronaram vivas e já não havia mais nada embaçado.

_Quem é Harry? – sua voz saiu em uma aflição genuína, e a garota piscou duas vezes em sua direção. - _Quem é você?- Ele questionou.

Ela abriu a boca em choque e respirou fundo, ela molhou os lábios antes de começar a falar e ele percebeu que não conseguia descrevê-la bem. Não conseguia encontrar uma característica que lhe fosse preponderante, porque ela era comum. Tinha cabelos de um castanho comum, um nariz de tamanho comum e boca sem qualquer atrativo especial, apesar dele ter percebido como ficara bonita quando sorrira pra ele assim que percebeu que ele havia acordado. Os olhos, sobre as bolsas roxas de sono eram castanho comum, tais quais os cabelos dela que estavam presos em coque comum com um elástico.

_Harry, Você pode me dizer como está se sentindo?- Ela disse em um tom paciente.

_Pare de me chamar assim. Quem é Harry? – Ele falou um pouco irritado.

_Você não consegue se lembrar?

_Eu...- Então pela primeira vez desde que acordara percebeu que na verdade, não conseguia lembrar de nada. Não conseguia lembrar-se do próprio nome. E isso o assustou, o deixou aflito.

_Calma, apenas me fale, qual é a última coisa que você se lembra? – Ela lhe perguntou depois que viu seu rosto em aflição, as mãos dela estavam novamente em cima dele e ele pensou que elas eram mornas e macias.

Mas ao ouvir a pergunta dela, sua mente ficara repentinamente escura e logo após a irritação lhe veio novamente porque não a conhecia e ela estava a colocar as mãos sobre ele, sempre em tom de paciência.

Nunca havia visto aquele rosto de cabelos comuns e olhos comuns e rosto comum. Tao pouco se conhecia, e talvez isso o tivesse perturbando mais do que as mãos mornas da garota.

_Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Eu não consigo lembrar do meu nome, quem eu sou...Você sabe?

Ela estava visivelmente preocupada e os olhos dos dois se encontraram pela primeira vez em toda a conversa e quando o fizeram, ele sentiu como se estivesse com a barriga dentro da neve. Percebeu então que errara potencialmente quando decidiu que os olhos delas eram castanho-comum, porque os olhou e pareciam infinitos. Como se pensamentos povoassem sua mente a cada dois milésimos, ela o olhava e ele via sua mente funcionar em rapidez, com emoções e um turbilhão de sentimentos ao mesmo tempo.

_Você é Harry Potter. Harry James Potter. Tem 21 anos e trabalha no ministério da magia. – Ela o olhou como se esperasse que ele lembrasse de algo. Ele não lembrou.

_E você, quem é? É minha namorada? – Ele perguntou muito curioso com a resposta. Ela riu de um jeito nervoso.

_Não. Sou amiga, sua melhor amiga sabe...Hermione Granger. – Ela falou tentando esconder a preocupação sorrindo minimamente. -_E bem, sua namorada verdadeira iria odiar ouvir você falando isso. Ela gosta muito de você.

_Onde ela está, então?

Hermione ficou um pouco desconcertada.

_Ela está em um jogo importante. Você sofreu um acidente Harry, em uma de suas missões e ela tinha um jogo agora pela manhã, e sabe, não podiam a substituir. E Rony, o irmão dela, que é nosso melhor amigo também, ele está na Romênia fazendo algumas negociações sobre a loja que ele tem. – Ela falou em tom explicativo e ele pensou que ela parecia meio mandona e quando acabou de falar, ele sentiu sua cabeça doendo um pouco mais porque era muita informação de uma só vez.

_Oh, desculpe. Você... Você precisa saber de muita coisa e eu falei rápido demais. Desculpe. Vou chamar o medibruxo. Ela se levantou de onde estava sentada e saiu do quarto. Ele percebeu que ela o olhava no canto dos olhos e sentiu-se extremamente desconfortável como os olhos castanho-infinito dela o analisavam.

Harry Potter...Esse fora o nome que ela disse, não fora? Sua cabeça ainda latejava na mesma intensidade de quando acordou. Ela tinha falado tantas coisas que ele não havia entendido, como seu trabalho em um ministério da magia, como aqueles nomes, Rony e Gina .

Pareciam importantes mas nenhum deles estava ali com ele no momento, estavam? Isso significava que a garota da voz inteligente era mais próxima que o restante?

As perguntas circulavam em sua cabeça em espirais. Tudo estava uma merda, exceto, talvez, e só talvez, a forma como a garota-comum o fazia se sentir especial quando o observava com os olhos castanho-infinito.

Ele balançou a cabeça a fim de espantar os pensamentos. Aquilo poderia ser uma exceção. Mas só talvez

_Hermi..Hermione, certo? – Ele falou tentando lembrar o nome dela antes que ela alcançasse a porta. Ela se virou instantaneamente.- _Você disse que era minha melhor amiga, isso quer dizer que você sabe muita coisa sobre mim, não é?

Quando o olhou ele esperou encontrar alguma espécie de compreensão, ou talvez aquele olhar atento e concentrado que ele vira que ela tinha, mas ela o olhou com tristeza e ainda em tom de pura melancolia disse:

_Sei muita coisa, Harry. Somos amigos desde que tínhamos onze anos. Ah, antes que pergunte, você tem 21. Então sim, sei muita coisa sobre você.

_No caso de... você sabe, não conseguirem recuperar minha memória, você poderia contar tudo pra mim?

_Faria qualquer coisa por você, Harry. Quando eu contar a sua história pra você, você vai ver. – Ela falava cada palavra de forma confortável, as jogando para Harry enquanto ele tentava sorrir em agradecimento.

Quando ela se fora em busca de médicos ele pôs-se a imaginar quais coisas ela contaria à ele. Como era sua antiga vida e se ele era feliz.

* * *

N/A: Primeiro, eu não estou louca. Tenho pleno conhecimento que tenho três fics pra atualizar e estou inventando uma nova long. (Inclusive, pessoal, o final de Appartenir chegará muito em breve!)

Mas a idéia não saia da minha mente, e eu tive que escrever.

Harry não lembra de nada e isso faz com que todos os conhecimentos prévios sobre as relações dele com todos os personagens serão reconstruídos, Seja com Rony ou Hermione. E sobre Gina-quem?

Vai ser ótimo quando ele começar a questionar Hermione porque ele se apaixonou por Gina, porque convenhamos, ninguém tem essa resposta!

Quanto essa fic, eu dedico à Victória Regina, mais uma vez, por ser minha parceira nesse mundo Harmionico, e por ter escolhido esse início. Acho justo tudo isso aqui ser dedicado à ela. Beijo, gata. :*

Quanto ao restante, os próximos capítulos só virão mediante Review. A confirmação do que vocês acharam e que estão lendo de fato a fic, nos dá forças pra continuar, pra escrever, se inspirar! então Revieeeeeeeew .


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, Tudo é da Tia JK, o que é uma pena, adoraria ver Harry e Hermione juntos.

Toda o Canon está intacto, exceto o epílogo. A fic se encontra quando Harry , Ron e Hermione tem 21 anos, nenhum está casado ainda, mas namoram. Os empregos ditos por Jk permaneceram também.

O nome da fic é francês e significa saber. Faz alusão ao fato de Harry não conhecer mais ninguém, não sabem quem todo mundo é.

**Savoir**

_Ele deveria saber quem todas aquelas pessoas eram. Pareciam importantes, ele parecia importante, mas não se lembrava. Por mais que tentasse e se esforçasse, não se lembrava._

* * *

Uma senhora de jaleco branco acompanhada de uma moça que parecia ter um pouco mais que ele de idade, entraram pela sala acompanhadas de Hermione.

Hermione não fitava outro ponto na sala se não ele. O que era muito desconfortável se você analisasse bem, mas que estranhamente o deixava seguro. Talvez isso fosse culpa da forma como ela parecia tão confortável na sua presença, ou mesmo pelos olhos castanho-infinito que pareciam sempre dizer a verdade. Ou talvez fora a forma como ela o fazia se sentir especial mesmo sem querer.

_Bom dia, Harry Potter. – A senhora de jaleco lhe dirigiu um sorriso calmo. _O que temos hoje? – ela perguntou com óculos na ponta de seu nariz enrugado. A garota ao seu lado parecia muito concentrada em olhar pra ele também, e depois de alguns segundos que a pergunta fora feita, como se tivesse levado um beliscão, a garota deu pulo em tom de surpresa, e seguiu para uma mesa ao lado da cama onde Harry estava. Ele viu que ela tinha longos cabelos negros. A enfermeira pôs-se a ler algo em um pergaminho.

_Bom, aqui diz- Disse a enfermeira tentando não soar envergonhada- _ Que ele foi encontrado com algumas escoriações nos arredores da Islândia e alguém aparatou com ele aqui. Creio que um colega de grupo, ele permaneceu adormecido até essa manhã. Segundo o pergaminho que detecta batimentos cardíacos, ficara estabilizado até essa manhã, quando acordou. Senhora Furks, ele parece estar na mais perfeita saúde.

Quando a enfermeira terminou de falar, ele viu que Hermione respirou em alívio. A senhora, entretanto, ainda o observava com alguma desconfiança.

_Como está se sentindo, Harry Potter? – Ela lhe perguntou.

_Bem, eu acordei com dor de cabeça, e... sem lembrar quem eu sou.

_A senhorita Granger já me reputou a respeito da amnésia. Entretanto, não conseguimos identificar de onde ela veio. Talvez você tenha batido forte com a cabeça em uma queda ou algo assim, todos sabemos como você é muito bom em sua vassoura.- Ele olhou instantaneamente para Hermione que confirmou com um aceno na cabeça. - _Ou sua amnésia pode ter ocorrido devido a um feitiço. Não podemos descartar a possibilidade de alguma poção também.

_Torcemos que seja uma poção então. De todas as soluções existentes, nenhuma tem efeito superior a 24 horas.- Hermione disse com aquele tom de voz mandão que ele ouvira anteriormente naquela manhã. Ela realmente parecia muito inteligente.

_De toda forma, acho prudente que façamos um teste de elementos químicos mágicos no sangue do senhor Potter, assim teremos a certeza se está sobre o efeito de alguma poção, e qual futuro efeito colateral poderá, eventualmente, aparecer.

Harry a olhava desanimado porque isso significava que não sabiam ainda se ele poderia ter sua memória de volta.

_Terei que ficar aqui por quanto tempo?

A medibruxa coçou o nariz e tentou falar como se não fosse algo importante.

_Por tempo indeterminado.

_O Quê?- ele disse alto.

_Não podemos deixar você sair e ter um colapso no meio do caminho! Faremos alguns exames, você ficará em observação, e só depois poderá sair.

Ao fim da frase a Senhora Furks sorriu e chamou a enfermeira para saírem. A Enfermeira ainda sorriu para Harry antes de ir. Hermione a olhou pelo canto dos olhos e sentou-se novamente na cadeira ao lado da cama de Harry.

_Tempo indeterminado! Dá pra acreditar!?- Ele disse quando a Medibruxa já tinha saído.

Hermione suspirou.

_Oh sim, Harry! Você e alas hospitalares tem uma relação especial! Certa vez, quando você só tinha doze anos, doze! Você caiu da sua vassoura ,quebrou o braço e um professor nosso ao tentar concertar simplesmente desapareceu com o osso do seu braço!

Ele a olhou e percebeu que apesar de fazer tanto tempo desde o ocorrido, o olho dela se abria em preocupação como se a situação fosse presente.

_Sério? E o que mais aconteceu?

_Nós vivíamos na enfermaria, Harry. Você foi perseguido por um bruxo das trevas a vida inteira e conseguiu derrota-lo a alguns atrás, e bem, se tornou o salvador do mundo bruxo.

_O quê? Mas que diabos, eu sou importante, então?

_é...e sobre a enfermaria ainda, ultimamente, não está muito diferente. Você trabalha como Auror no ministério da magia, e vive em missões malucas, se machucando a torto e a direito! – A voz da garota estava soando um pouco esganiçada.

_Como soube que eu estava aqui?

_Eu também trabalho no Ministério, e assim que te encontraram avisaram ao seu departamento, e sabe, eles correram pra me dizer o que tinha acontecido!- O cabelo dela estava presto com um elástico até então, em um movimento automático, ela soltou os cabelos, e as madeixas lhe caíram nos ombros. Ele pensou que ela ficava mais bonita de cabelos soltos. Ela continuou a fala - _Além do mais, você saiu na segunda e voltaria ontem antes do almoço! Almoçaríamos juntos na Pumpkin's.

_Nós saímos muito juntos, então.- ela sorriu.

_Todos nós saímos, Harry. – Ele franziu o cenho confuso, e ela continuou a falar percebendo a dúvida do amigo -_ Sabe, Você, eu , Ron e Gina.

_Essa é que é a minha namorada?

_sim.

_Sobre ela...Como ela é?

_bonita.- Hermione disse sem rodeios.

_E o que mais?

_Ela é inteligente.

_Assim como você?- Ele falou sem pensar, o que a fez sorrir envergonhada.

_Acho que sim, não fico medindo, Harry!- quando falou, ela parecia desconcertada. Mas ele sempre percebia como ela dizia o nome dele como se fosse o nome mais natural e confortável do mundo.

_Isso é um droga, se quer saber. Eu não sei de nada sobre a minha vida...

_Acho que você precisa descansar. Sua cabeça ainda está doendo?- Ela falou e em um impulso colocando a mão sobre a testa dele, mas quando percebeu a surpresa do garoto, se afastou rapidamente.

_Desculpe. É que..

_Tudo bem, eu gosto.

_Gosta?

_Sim, você parece ter prática nisso. É, uh, legal. – Ela o olhou nos olhos, e de novo ele se sentiu como se tivesse mergulhado na própria eternidade, ele gostaria de saber o que ela estava pensando, mas não conseguia decifrar. - _E a dor de cabeça está passando. Mas me sinto exausto.- Ela tocou na mão dele e ele sentiu seu coração relaxar. A garota dos olhos castanho-infinito era uma companhia extraordinária.

Alguém bateu na porta. Era a enfermeira.

_Harry, com licença, algumas corujas chegaram com correspondência para você e chegaram algumas flores da comunidade bruxa na recepção. Posso pegá-las, se quiser.

_Não se incomode, _Chang_. Eu mesma as pego.- Hermione dirigiu um sorrisinho fraco a enfermeira e Harry não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo.

A enfermeira olhou para Harry esperançosa como se ele fosse correr ao seu encontro e a abraçar a qualquer instante.

_Ele não vai lembrar de você, Cho. Por Merlim!- Hermione falou parecendo um pouco mais irritada.

_Oh, mas com certeza de _você_ ele se lembra!- A enfermeira debochou. E antes que Hermione ou ele dissesse qualquer coisa, ela saiu a passos firmes do quarto.

_Hermione?- Harry perguntou numa tentativa de descobrir o que estava havendo.

_Sua ex namorada, Cho Chang.- Hermione olhou para os lados com uma expressão de um pouco de tédio e falou sem ânimo.

Os olhos dele se tornaram dois círculos de surpresa.

_O quê? Ela? Aquela? UAU. Digo, pode me contar isso também?

_Você parece interessado. Gina ficaria louca só de sonhar com isso.

Harry se ouviu suspirar em cansaço e percebeu que Hermione desviou o olhar do rosto dele, com a boca um pouco cerrada, em desaprovação.

_Desculpe, Hermione. Tudo é novo pra mim. Eu não sei o que sentir.

Ela o olhou enigmática e umedeceu os lábios antes de falar.

_Tudo bem, você tem razão. Você deveria descansar. Podemos conversar melhor depois.

_Não vejo a hora de sair daqui. –. A voz dele saiu em um tom de desabafo.

Hermione levantou-se da cadeira ao seu lado e disse antes de seguir para a porta:

_Vou mandar notícias para Gina e Ron. Espero que consigam chegar rápido.

Harry meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Ele viu Hermione sair porta afora, e tratou de adormecer.

* * *

N/A: Povo lindo que comentou a fic, prometo no próximo capítulo responder um por um. Adorei o interesse de vocês e por isso vim postar esse cap. Queria que ele fosse maior, mais lindão, mas pra atender a curiosidade de vocês resolvi postar. Se os comentários continuarem nessa linha em uma semana posto o outro capítulo que tudo indica será muito maior.

Minha maior dificuldade nessa fic é a dinâmica. Porque a prioridade agora não são mais personagens aparecerem e sim Hermione contar a Harry sobre a vida dele. E siiiiiiim, foi muito de propósito que coloquei Cho como enfermeira porque EU QUERO VER ISSO AQUI PEGAR FOGO. Gente, é algo muito grande o motivo do término ser Hermione, e cotar pro cara sem conceito prévio de nada sobre isso, é ótimo. Enfim, o próximo capítulo vai ser lindo. 3 promessa.

Sobre o ponto de vista, talvez mude. Talvez Hermione protagonize alguma vez, pq acho muito dificil fazer ponto de vista de menino sem parecer que ele é gay. Confesso. kkk

ps. Pra quem acompanha Obliviate, atualizei ela agorinha, dá um passadinha lá. (Vocês não sabem como estou me coçando pra postar o outro capítulo)


	3. Algodão

**CAP 3. Algodão**

Harry teve a sensação de ter dormido dois dias seguidos. Mas quando acordou, ainda eram seis da tarde. Hermione estava sentada na poltrona ao lado da sua cama com um grosso livro nas mãos. Parecia muito concentrada. Ao seu redor, tinham dezenas de flores e arranjos, havia cartões aos montes em cima da cabeceira e até uma travessa com o que pareciam ser 50 cupcakes diferentes.

_Está se sentindo bem? – Ela disse sem tirar os olhos do livro.

_ Se quiser saber se a minha memória voltou, adianto que não.

Ela levantou os olhos e a sombra de um sorriso alcançou-lhe a face.

_Gostaria de saber isso também. Mas a priori, gostaria de saber se você está inteiro. Um amigo sem memória e vivo é duzentas vezes melhor que um amigo com memória e morto.

Ela colocou o livro em uma mesa, enquanto se levantava e se aproximava de Harry.

_Desculpe. Eu realmente quero sair daqui. – Ele se sentiu um pouco envergonhado por ter sido mal criado anteriormente. Mas Hermione era a única pessoa que ele tinha por perto e precisava dividir sua frustração com alguém.

_O que é isso? – Ele perguntou curioso apontando para a enorme quantidade de flores e arranjos.

_São da comunidade bruxa. Quando souberam que você estava no hospital. – Os olhos dele se abriram em surpresa. Sua curiosidade o tomou e ele começou a tirar as cobertas para tentar se levantar, com o movimento brusco, sua cabeça rodopiou.

Hermione se levantou muito rapidamente e se posicionou ao seu lado, com suas mãos mornas e precisas em seu antebraço e ombro.

_A Senhora Furks recomendou repouso absoluto Harry, por Merlim!

_Estou me sentindo bem, não vai fazer mal. – Ele disse de forma incerta, ainda com os efeitos da tontura sobre si.

Hermione franziu o cenho e disse a contragosto, logo depois:

_Vamos, eu te ajudo a levantar. Mas se a Sra Furks entrar por aquela porta eu digo que estava sob a _maldição imperius_.- Ele riu. E não soube dizer como tinha conhecimento do que era a maldição imperius.

Ela colocou o braço de Harry por cima do seu ombro e o ajudou a levantar com o peso de seu corpo. Quando Harry já estava em pé, os olhos dela o encararam muito surpresa, Harry pôde ver todos os tons de castanho-comum infinito nos olhos dela.

_Harry! Harry! – Ela balbuciou esganiçada.-_Você...Você...

Então a compreensão o tomou e ele soube o que ela estava querendo insinuar, e um súbito ânimo lhe tomou.

_Eu sei o que é uma maldição imperius! Mas... Mas como eu saberia se nunca fui a Hogwarts em minha mente, ou nunca lutei um duelo sequer!

Os olhos dela brilharam e ela o abraçou subitamente, por puro entusiasmo, isso o fez cambalear para os lados.

_Desculpe, droga. Desculpe, Harry. Você não está forte o suficiente ainda. – Harry sentiu todo o corpo de Hermione sobre si, e gostou disso de uma forma que não soube quantificar naquele instante. Mas sentira que poderia receber abraços como aquele durante horas seguidas. Ela agora o fitava a procura de algum sinal de doença.

_Está tudo bem. – Ele falou sorrindo muito aberto, com o efeito do abraço e da perspectiva de uma melhora na sua memória.

_Você acha que isso pode ser um sinal que minha memória está voltando? – Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Com alguma dificuldade Harry caminhou até a bancada onde estava a maioria das flores e cartões. Ele sentia uma dor aguda, ao longo de sua cervical, parecia que tinha ficado deitado por tempo demais, e de fato ficara.

As flores em sua maioria eram lírios e as centenas de cartas e cartões desejavam a Harry melhoras rápidas e sadias. Ele e Hermione ficaram conversando sobre sua vida por algum tempo, e ela falava mais como era seu trabalho, como ele descobriu que era um bruxo, como os seus pais morreram quando ele ainda era uma criança (Ele não conseguia entender como, mas sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas no momento. A notícia que não tinha pais e que sua mãe morrera daquela forma era pesarosa e triste. Ninguém gosta de saber uma notícia dessa), ela falou de Hogwarts e explicou sobre o castelo, sobre os professores e um monte de coisa que Harry estava amando ouvir. Ela tentava parecer branda mas em muitas partes não conseguia esconder a animação.

Quando ele voltou à cama e ela à poltrona ao seu lado, ela o fitou minunciosamente e falou de forma cuidadosa como se fosse assustá-lo a qualquer instante.

_Harry, Rony e Gina mandaram cartas para você. - Ela pigarreou. - _ Você lembra quem são, certo?- Ele assentiu. Ela tirou do bolso de seu casaco duas cartas.

_Antes de você ler, eu preciso te contar uma coisa. - As mãos dela tremiam levemente e ela apertava os lábios, como forma de concentração.- _ Eu não contei aos dois sobre sua memória. Não ainda. Mas vou enviar cartas dizendo isso. Desculpe. Eu sei que deveria ter dito. Mas, não queria alarmá-los. É o tipo de notícia que damos pessoalmente, entendeu? E eu achava que eles voltariam mais rápido.

_Tudo bem. Você sabe que eu não me importo, não é? - A expressão dela relaxou. -_ Não consigo sentir afeição, ou algo a respeito. Desculpe por isso. Mas é como se eu nunca os tivesse visto.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente lentamente e em seguida estendeu a mão entregando as cartas a ele.

A primeira era a de Ron. A letra dele era desregular e muito grande.

_Harry,_

_Gostaria sinceramente que você parasse de nos dar sustos idiotas. Estamos tentando viver a nossa vida seriamente e é muito chato ter que ficar se preocupando se o seu melhor amigo vai voltar inteiro de uma missão. Você me deu um susto, cara._

_Mas, pelo menos, está vivo. Espero que sua dor de cabeça tenha melhorado (Hermione me contou que você disse que estava com uma dor de cabeça dos diabos) e que as próximas dores sejam apenas o efeito do fire whisky que tomaremos quando eu voltar. (Não mostra essa carta a Hermione, ela ficaria uma fera. Como se ela não gostasse do firewhisky da mesma forma que nós gostamos)_

_Volto domingo, e gostaria de conseguir voltar antes. Mas é verdadeiramente impossível._

_As cinzas de fogo de dragão que eu estava procurando são um inferno de conseguir._

_É isso, espero que tire sua bunda desse hospital o mais rápido possível._

_Ansioso para voltar,_

_Rony Weasley_

Apesar de não conseguir lembrar do rosto dele, ou de tudo que passaram juntos, Harry não pôde deixar de rir. Ron parecia engraçado e ter um amigo assim é algo muito bom.

Hermione o encarava pra ver sua reação.

_Ele parece muito engraçado. - Harry disse enquanto sorria. Hermione devolveu o sorriso.

_ Ele é. - Ela respondeu. Parecia plausível na visão de Harry, Hermione ter se apaixonado por esse Ronald. Ele parecia alguém agradável. Harry pegou a segunda carta. Era da sua namorada. Estava ansioso pra ler.

_Amor,_

_Antes de mais nada, eu queria pedir perdão por não poder estar aí com você. Hermione só me enviou a carta pela manhã e não pude voltar. Ela me disse também que você acordou. Espero sinceramente que já esteja bem. Estou muito ansiosa pra vê-lo novamente. Mas só conseguirei voltar no domingo. Espero que esteja sendo bem cuidado. Por favor, me manda notícias você mesmo urgente. Estou com saudades._

_Com carinho,_

_Ginny Weasley_

Harry olhou para o papel e buscou a finco dentro de sua mente qualquer lembrança de Ginny Weasley. Ele suspirou em decepção quando percebeu que tudo estava escuro dentro de si.

_Não consigo lembrar!- Ele falou em tom de desabafo.

Hermione o olhou penalizada e segurou sua mão.

_Não se culpe por isso. Não é culpa sua. Todos sabemos o quão arriscado é o seu trabalho. Isso poderia acontecer. - A certeza na voz dela trazia certeza à ele. Ele sentiu o toque morno de Hermione e algo dentro de si pareceu o aquecer. Ele podia jurar que a mão dela era feita de algodão, era macia e confortável. Os olhos dela- castanho infinito - o envolviam de tal forma que ele se sentiu imerso ali dentro, coberto, seguro. Era uma grande sorte tê-la como amiga.

_Obrigado.

_Me fale mais deles. Quando Rony e eu nos tornamos amigos? – Hermione sorriu verdadeiramente, e ele se sentiu alegre por tirar a expressão de preocupação contínua no rosto dela. Ela puxou a poltrona pra mais perto e começou a falar daquele jeito sério e bonito.

_Vocês se conheceram no trem que nos leva a Hogwarts. A escola de Magia e Bruxaria. Rony foi seu primeiro amigo e vocês se tornaram inseparáveis desde então!

_Você e eu nos tornamos amigos assim também? – Harry perguntou ansioso.

_Na verdade, não. Nos conhecemos nesse dia também. Mas não nos tornamos amigos imediatamente. - Ela sorriu novamente nesse instante- _ Bem, eu já sabia quem era você. Tinha lido em algum livro sobre a história da magia contemporânea.

_Eu estou em livros? É por isso que você gosta tanto de lê-los? – Harry piscou e sorriu de uma forma aberta, mas se sentiu um verdadeiro idiota logo depois ter dito aquilo. Ficara envergonhado, mas na hora pareceu a coisa mais descolada a se dizer. Hermione o encarou com seus olhos infinitos de forma séria. Ela o olhou profundamente como se estivesse procurando algo.

_Era uma brincadeira. Você não gostou? – Harry falou tentando emendar-se.

_Não é isso. Ginny realmente...esqueça. Esqueça o que eu ia dizer.

_Sinceramente, não lembrar-se de nada é uma droga! A minha namorada vai chegar aqui e eu vou simplesmente apertar a sua mão e dizer : " Prazer, Harry". E se eu não gostar dela? E se ela for chata como um inferno?

_Você não tem como prever até que aconteça, Harry. Quando você acordou, você ficou chateado por eu te chamar de Harry, e agora, estamos conversando quase como antigamente.

_Quase. Quase_. Como assim Quase? Ele pensou se sentindo um pouco desconfortável. Ele sorriu e a mão dela ainda estava muito perto da sua. Ele a segurou novamente. Ela não reclamou.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, e ele tomou uma conclusão. Mas deveria ter cuidado ao se expressar.

_Uh, Hermione?

_hum

_Você poderia não contá-los sobre minha memória ainda? - Ela soltou sua mão rapidamente.

_ O que você está me pedindo?- os olhos dela formaram dois círculos em surpresa.- _Eu não posso. Eu não...Você sabe, não posso fazer isso com eles.

Ele viu dentro dos olhos dela que a cabeça dela trabalhava agilmente, imaginando, divagando sobre esse pedido dele e as consequências.

_Por favor. - Ele pediu um pouco desesperado. - _Eu não sei se estou pronto pra ver ninguém. Eu sei que tinha uma vida. Que tinha estabilidade mas não me lembro nada dela. É como se essa vida pertencesse a outra pessoa.

_Mas Harry, nós podemos te ajudar. Nós não deixaremos de amar você, porque você não se lembra.

_Você não entende?! Não quero me sentir vinculado a um passado que nunca existiu pra mim. Por favor. Eles chegarão no domingo são cinco dias daqui pra lá, se eu não conseguir recuperar minha memória até lá, eu os conto pessoalmente. E assumo a culpa. Mas, por favor...poderia não contar a mais ninguém sobre isso?

Ela pressionou os lábios chateada.

_Tudo bem. Mas como faremos quando todos os nossos conhecidos vierem nos visitar? Os pais de Ron e Gina chegarão a qualquer minuto e você tem um afilhado Harry, e sinceramente, é muito feio fazê-lo sofrer com sua ausência.

_Mas eu já estou ausente. Eu não sei quem eu sou. Estar presente agora não faria diferença. Porque não sei me comportar como o Harry normal se comportaria. E eu disse, é só até domingo. Depois disso eu prometo que resolvemos. Mande cartas para todos e diga que não poderei receber visitas até domingo, por favor.

Ele concluiu e não pode deixar de notar que usara o plural: "resolvemos". Parecia até que ele não estava mais trabalhando com a possibilidade de não ter Hermione por perto.

_Tudo bem, mas fique sabendo que eu não concordo com isso.

Ela disse contrariada e ele sorriu em agradecimento. A porta do quarto de hospital em que Harry e Hermione estavam se abriu.

A enfermeira que Hermione tratou como Cho Chang viera novamente. Ela estava com seus longos cabelos presos em um coque na nuca.

_A doutora Furks me enviou para verificar o paciente. – Ela falara quase como em explicação a Hermione.

Hermione ficou em pé de forma reta muito rapidamente.

Harry sentira que ela não gostava da enfermeira. Mas não conseguia entender o porquê.

_Eu preciso ficar em pé, ou me sentar na ponta da cama?– Ele perguntou.

_Por favor. – A enfermeira lhe disse com um meio sorriso.

A enfermeira checou o pergaminho ao lado da cama de Harry novamente e assim que terminou de lê-los, tirou uma varinha do bolso e a utilizou na horizontal fazendo movimentos circulares ao longo do baço e do crânio dele.

_Você está completamente estável e os exames em seu sangue não detectaram nenhum vestígio de poção. – ela disse.

_Ham...Como posso chamá-la? – Harry fingiu ignorância. Hermione o olhou mais fixamente com um olhar infinito que dizia basicamente "O que você está fazendo?". Ele a ignorou.

_Cho. Cho Chang. – A enfermeira lhe disse sorrindo meigamente. Pelo canto dos olhos, Harry viu Hermione levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas em sinal de ironia.

_Bem, aparentemente, o que causou a perda de memória não afetou a minha consciência do mundo bruxo, Cho Chang. Quer dizer, eu não sabia onde estava, ou o meu nome, mas tenho consciência da magia.

_Isso é bem normal se tratando de alguns feitiços, Harry. Alguém pode ter lançado um feitiço de confusão. Ou mesmo executado um feitiço como o Obliviate, por exemplo, com menos exatidão.- Disse a enfermeira ainda em tom de meiguice.

_O que ele está querendo dizer, é que não é somente que ele se lembre que é um bruxo, mas ele está se lembrando de feitiços específicos. De feitiços que ele aprendeu em épocas muito específicas da vida. Como a maldição _imperio_.- Hermione disse em um tom inteligente que Harry começara a perceber que lhe era característico. Cho Chang suspirou.

_Bem, posso reputar isso a Doutora Furks. Ela voltará em breve. Ah, Harry, - disse Cho Chang virando-se para Harry. - _ A doutora me informou que caso você estivesse estável, ela te liberaria amanhã mesmo. Então você teria apenas que vir para realizar alguns exames. – Harry quase não podia acreditar quando ouvira a enfermeira lhe dizendo aquilo. Gostaria de correr do hospital e daquela cama o mais rápido possível. Cho Chang despediu-se e foi ao encontro da sua chefe Medibruxa.

Harry ainda sorria com a notícia quando algo perturbador lhe veio a mente.

_Hermione, onde eu moro? – Ele disse de repente.

_Hoje você mora no Largo Grimaldi. É a antiga mansão da família Black que você herdou do seu padrinho quando ele morreu. O nome dele era Sirius Black e ele foi o melhor amigo do seu pai.- Ela parou de falar por um instante e fitou um ponto distante na janela do quarto do hospital.- _Todos achavam que ele havia traído seus pais contando a Voldemort o lugar onde eles estavam escondidos. Pois pensavam que só ele sabia a localização. Mas na verdade, quem os havia traído foi outro amigo deles, Pedro Petigrew, mas só descobrimos isso treze anos depois quando Sirius conseguiu fugir da prisão. Ele passou treze anos na prisão sob a acusação de ter praticamente matado os seus melhores amigos, quando na verdade era inocente. No nosso terceiro ano, você e eu o salvamos através de uma viagem no tempo. – O sorriso que ela lhe trazia era doce.

Harry não conseguia dizer mais nada, aquela história parecia profunda e triste. Percebeu que em sua vida, grandes foram as perdas.

_Você poderia me contar mais? Como ele chegou até mim? Como ficamos sabendo que não foi ele quem traiu os meus pais? Você pode viajar no tempo? Onde estava Rony? E gina?- Ele soltara todas as perguntas de uma vez porque ficara realmente curioso. Havia tanto para saber, e isso o deixava ansioso e meio enjoado.

Ela franziu o cenho.

_Gina era muito nova. Ela nunca nos acompanhou realmente. – Harry ficara surpreso verdadeiramente com aquela notícia.

_Desculpe pela quantidade de perguntas. – ele disse. -_Você não vai perder muito se faltar ao ministério?

_Todos sabem que você está no Hospital, Harry. Meu chefe me deu uma licença até que você se recupere completamente.

_Então, se incomodaria de responder tudo? – Ela sorriu e murmurou um "nem um pouco" antes de começar a falar initerruptamente.

Durante aquele dia eles conversaram muito sobre tudo o que Harry viveu e ele adorou aprender mais sobre si mesmo. Além de tudo, Hermione era uma excelente companhia, além de uma narradora impecável sempre contando qual foi a opinião dele na época dos fatos. Ela tinha uma maneira forte de falar, cheia de razão e muito cuidadosa porque ela dizia "É da sua vida que estamos falando, eu preciso ser muito detalhista".

No final da noite ele disse que ela poderia ir embora, mas ela se recusou. "preciso fazer valer minha licença" ela disse pegando um cobertor de dentro da bolsa. Ela sentou ao seu lado na poltrona e pôs-se a ler outro livro. Harry a observou por um tempo e viu que os cabelos dela eram do mesmo castanho dos olhos, viu que ela tinha um semblante sereno ao ler e que seus olhos absorviam cada palavra. Hermione, do rosto comum, era muito bonita na opinião dele. Como se lesse seus pensamentos ela questionou "Algum problema, Harry?", ele apenas meneou a cabeça negativamente e se deitou mais confortável nas cobertas. "ficar aqui é um tédio" ele pronunciou enquanto fechava os olhos, ele ainda viu um último sorriso sair dos lábios dela e dormiu.

* * *

N/a: OI GENTE!

Eu nunca desisti dessa fic e de NENHUMA OUTRA. Elas estão todas em meu coração e nunca vou abandoná-las. Como prova existe esse capítulo que eu não podia postar agora, mas resolvi postar porque faz muito tempo que não tem uma atualização e porque eu gostei como ele está todo compacto. Apenas mostrando como a relação dos dois está se aprofundando. Harry tem confiado nessa garota de olhos castanho-infinito. Porque ela é digna disso. Eu estou adorando construir o relacionamento deles do início e muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuita coisa boa ainda está por vir.

Ultimamente, não tenho conseguido tirar essa fic da cabeça é tanto que já escrevi partes do final da Fic. Então realmente acho que as atualizações delas ocorrerão mais rápido.

ATENÇÃO esse cap. Não foi betado! então tentem relevar os erros e tal.

Ah, isso aqui e tudo mais vai pra victória. Minha amiga desse mundo e a prova que Harry Potter traz muito mais que estórias, traz pessoas lindas pra gente. hahaahah

ps. APPARTENIR VAI SER ATUALIZADA EM BREVE. EITA CAPITULO PRA ME DAR TRABALHO.

ps2: Vocês acreditam que já comecei a escrever outra estória? Mas só vou postá-la quando terminar appartenir.

ps3: Se você pelo menos leu tudo, por favor, comente. Faz muita diferença pra quem tá aqui desse lado.

Sem mais por enquanto,

K.C.


End file.
